


The Sixth Hargreeves

by igottoomuchwriting



Series: Dave lives and is a mechanic [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mention of drug addiction, Power Discovery, attempted relapse, tricking Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: Fourty-six days sober and Klaus finally sees Ben.





	The Sixth Hargreeves

Klaus quit his job. His homophobic boss found out about he and Dave’s relationship and then started Klaus like shit. Klaus could put up with it at first, but then he started cutting Klaus’s paychecks. When Klaus confronted him about it, he was rudely reminded that he was being paid under the table so if he did go to the police there would be no proof. In a fit of rage, Klaus walked out and didn’t look back.

Now he was walking home four hours earlier than usual, thinking of how to tell his roommates about this. He knows Peter had to beg to convince his boss to get Klaus this job and now it has all gone to waste. Dave would probably understand, but Klaus had been doing so well and he had even bought his first phone. He may understand, but that doesn’t mean he won’t be disappointed.

Klaus stepped into his apartment with his head down, ignoring the concerning look that Ben was no doubt giving him. He loved his brother, but now was not the time he wanted to talk.

“Hey,” he heard a voice. Klaus snapped his head up to see Dave sitting on the couch. _Shit_.

“Hey…” Klaus trailed off.

“You’re home early,” he said with a confused look.

“So are you,” Klaus quickly deflected. Dave seemed to miss what Klaus did.

“It was slow, I had no clients, so they sent me home early.” Klaus nodded his head. That made sense. He was let out early, unlike Klaus who was left forever. “Are you okay?”

Klaus didn’t respond and he kept his eyes cast down. Dave stood up from the couch and walked over to Klaus.

“Sugar? What’s wrong?” Klaus’s throat tightened at the pet name. It hurt to hear that when he knows Dave is just going to be upset.

“I quit my job,” he mumbled.

“What’d you say?”

“I said I quit my job!” Dave took a step back as Klaus raised his voice. Klaus scrunched his eyes closed and his hands immediately shot up to his hair.

“Why’d you do that?”

“He was cutting my checks and I couldn’t report him, so I just left.”

“Do you have a plan?” Klaus flinched. He didn’t think it through and he was more focused on telling Dave that he didn’t think about it.

He slowly shook his head and tightened his grip in his hair, hoping for some sort of distraction. Dave grabbed his hands and pulled them away.

“Hey, don’t do that.”

“I’m sorry,” Klaus mumbled. He’s not one hundred percent sure what he is apologizing for, but there’s a lot going on.

“We’ll figure something out,” Dave mumbled. He gave Klaus’s hand a squeeze. “I’m just worried. Our bills have been raising and I’m just wondering how we’ll pay it.”

Klaus nodded his head. His head was swimming with ideas on how to help now that he didn’t have a job. He could bake something to sell to druggies, he could sell his phone, he could—

“I could move out?” he asked. Klaus watched Dave’s eyes widen.

“ _What_?”

“Well, stuff is more expensive with more people,” Klaus quickly tried explaining. “And I know I tend to leave bathroom lights on. And even though I’m off drugs—for now—I eat a lot more than you and Peter—”

“Stop,” Dave snapped. Klaus flinched back. “Klaus, _no,_ that’s not—” Dave let out a deep breath. Klaus watched him try to stay calm, to not snap. Klaus doesn’t know if it was good or bad that he just wished Dave would yell.

Dave grabbed Klaus and gently pulled him into his chest to give him a tight squeeze.

“I’m not kicking you out just because we need a little more money.”

“It was just an idea,” Klaus mumbled.

“Why was that you’re _first_ idea?”

“It was _just_ an idea, Dave!” Klaus finally snapped, having reached his breaking point. He pulled away from Dave and took a few steps back, no longer feeling comfortable with touch. “I had other ideas too!”

“Then why didn’t you say those?”

“It’s not a big deal, Dave.”

“No, Klaus, it is,” Dave snapped. Klaus rolled his eyes and turned away from Dave like a child being scolded. He knew he was getting defensive and lashing out, but eh couldn’t help it.

“It was one fucking idea. You didn’t like it, we can move on.”

“Klaus, this isn’t just ‘one fucking idea’.” Klaus didn’t want to hear it. He just said an idea and Dave was hanging onto it way too much.

Overwhelmed by the conversation, Klaus started his walk to the kitchen. Dave followed Klaus and continued talking.

“You keep bringing up you leaving in some way! I mean—did you want to move in?”

“Of course I did!” Klaus yelled back.

“Then why do you keep bringing up you leaving?!”

Klaus couldn’t handle it. It wasn’t often that he and Dave fought, especially like this, and he couldn’t handle having his boyfriend, the only person that seems to care for him, yelling at him. He was on the brink of an anxiety attack and he wasn’t going to start crying in front of Dave.

He shoved past Dave and walked right into their shared bedroom, slamming the door closed. Thankfully, Dave didn’t follow.

\---

Even though it caused a fight between him and Dave, Klaus couldn’t get the thought out of his head.

He laid in bed awake all night thinking about it. A quick glance at the click told KLaus it was three am and that he had been awake for way too long. At some point during the night Klaus heard Peter come home, but he didn’t leave the room and Dave never came to talk to Klaus.

He couldn’t stop _thinking._ He just thought that if he left, Peter and Dave would be able to afford their expenses. He had lived on the streets long enough to know how to survive, and it’s not like he and Dave would break up. Everything would be fine.

Klaus made up his mind. He quickly changed into some clothes that would help him back out on the street, leaving his keys, wallet, and new bracelet that Dave had bought him. He didn’t want it to be stolen. He quickly and quietly snuck out of the room, afraid that Peter or Dave would hear him.

He saw Dave laying on the couch, TV on and thin blanket that Peter’s mom had made him that was hardly long enough to reach his ankles.

Klaus gave him a sad look. He would be hurt, but once he had time to think about it, he would see it would be fine.

As quietly as he could, Klaus walked out the front door.

\---

Dave had a rough night. He had followed Klaus to their bedroom when he ran off and stood outside for ten minutes before deciding he should give Klaus his space. He would rather he stay in the house than leave and go do God knows what.

Peter had come home a few hours later to find Dve curled up on the couch with some Hallmark movie on the TV.

“Hey, what’s wrong boo?” Peter cooed.

“Klaus,” was all he could say before tears filled his eyes. Peter had quickly rushed over and pulled his roommate into a hug, both worried and sad. Dave wasn’t afraid to cry, but he never did it often. He had grown up with his Dad as a role model and he never cried, so Dave had always done his best to mimic that.

It was hours of Peter holding Dave close, letting him cry on his shoulder while whispering soothing words into his hair before Dave had eventually passed out. He woke up laying on the couch, TV still on and lights out.

He slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings. Dave guessed it had to be very early in the morning, based on the lock of noise from Klaus.

Klaus.

Dave shoved his face in his hands and took a deep breath. He missed the man even though they were in the same house. He never liked fighting with Klaus, and it was the fights like this that killed him the most.

Dave made his way towards their bedroom, deciding that he wanted to lay with Klaus a bit before they talked in the morning—well, later that morning.

Dave opened the door to their shared bedroom, slowly walked in so that the door wouldn’t creak from walking in too fast. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on the bed.

The empty bed.

In a fit of panic, Dave turned the light on so he could look better. Klaus wasn’t on the floor, wasn’t near the window, Dave had even checked the closet. Nothing.

He quickly moved his search to the rest of the house. He check the bathroom, the kitchen, hell he even went back to the bedroom to check under the bed.

“Fuck,” he hissed under his breath. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Klaus’s number, praying to God that he would pick up.

No answer.

He called three more times, all having the same result. He scrolled down to Diego’s number and hit call. He knew Diego would probably be asleep and he felt bad for bothering the man, but he was the only one who would have any idea where Klaus would have gone.

“Hello?” A groggy voice answered.

“Hey, sorry, I know it’s early—”

“Dave?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Listen, I um, I need your help.”

“What’s up?” He heard sheets ruffling on the other side of the phone as well as a groan. Of course Diego was with Patch, that’s why he was asleep. She’s the only one who can actually get him to rest at night.

“Klaus left in the middle of the night after a fight and I don’t know how long he has been gone.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll help. He shouldn’t have too many places to go.”

“Okay.” Dave was shaking. He knows that he may be overreacting at Klaus leaving like this. Klaus was a grown man, he could leave if he wanted. He just gets so scared that something bad is going to happen, that Klaus is going to get hurt.

“You start searching by your house and I’ll start searching by the academy. He may have gone to talk to Five.”

“Not you?”

“If he doesn’t want to be questioned then I am the last person he would go to.”

Dave nodded in understanding. Klaus knew how to hide, he knew who to go to when he wants to hide or when he wants someone to find him. He is smarter than anyone gives him credit for.

“Right. Okay, I’ll call you if I find him.”

“We will Dave.” As soon as Diego hung up, Dave rushed to his closest to grab his shoes and some extra cash just in case he needs to bail Klaus out of somewhere.

A glimpse of light caught Dave’s eyes as he ran out of the bedroom. When he did a double take, his heart stopped.

There on the dresser was the barcelette that Dave had bought Klaus on impulse. Klaus mentioned they passed a jewelry store that he liked when bracelet in the window, so Dave had bought s miliar bracelet for a cheaper price. The sight of it made Dave want to call Diego back, say he found Klaus, let the man stay hidden because why else would he leave it?

He quickly shook that thought out of his head. If Klaus wanted to break up with him, he would do it _properly_.

\---

Patch ended up helping DIego and Dave look for Klaus and she was the one who found him. She didn’t want to approach him, afraid that he would run, so she shot a text to Dave.

Dave rushed over to the donut shop she had last seen him where he know stands looking at Klays through the window.

Klaus had nothing in front of him, neither person nor food, but he was staring straight ahead like there was something there that killed someone close to him. Dave walked into the shop and kept his eye on Klays as he walked over.

He stood next to the table for a few seconds to see if Klaus would react. When he made no move to look at Dave, dave sat down in the spot right across from him. That caused Klaus to look up.

“I didn’t think you were a donut person,” Dave smiled. A look of guilt and shame morphed over Klaus’s face as he looked away from Dave.

“What are you doing here?” he mumbled.

“What, did we not have a date planned?” Humor was always how Klaus tried lightening a situation and even if Dave never like doing it, he wanted to make Klaus comfortable.

When Klaus didn’t react, Dave let his smile drop.

“Okay,” he sighed. “I’m here because I was worried. You left in the middle of the night with no warning or note.”

“Maybe I was just going on a walk,” Klaus snapped, still of the defense.

“Would you have come back?” Klaus didn’t respond.

Dave stared at his boyfriend,studying him to find his motives. He knew Klaus was the person who wouldn’t be found if he didn’t want to, but he also may not be thinking alrearly. Dave studied his face and body to see if there are any signs of him relapsing. Any new marks, slow motions, blown up pupils, anything. The only thing that he could see was a bruise blooming on his cheek.

“Where did you get that bruise?” Klaus reached up to his cheek and flinched as his fingers brushed it.

“I uh, I got it from Ben,” he mumbled. Dave’s eyes widened.

He knew Klaus had talked to Five who believed his powers might be stronger because he is sober, but neither of them knew how.

“It was Ben?”

“Look, I know you don’t believe me,” Klaus started rambling. “But I _swear_ it happened! It was my Ben that hit me. We don’t know how because he can’t touch me again but it happened!”

“Klaus,” Dave softly interrupted. “I believe you. I’m just wondering what happened.” Klaus looked up at Dave with fear but curiosity in his eyes.

“Promise you won’t get mad?” Dave held eye contact as he reached over and grabbed Klaus’s hand trying to poor as much love into his touch as he could. He never wanted Klaus to be scared of him.

“I _promise._ ” Klaus stared at him for a moment as he searched Dave’s face for any sign of a lie.

Once he decided Dave wasn’t going to be mad, he took a deep breath.

“After I left, I was just going to find an old alley to sleep in.”

Dave’s heart was crushed at the sentence. He always hated Klaus’s past, that he had to sleep on the street or with random people just to stay alive.

“The alley I found had one of my old drug dealers there. It was completely by accident that I ran into him. He didn’t know that I wasn’t there for him.” Klaus’s voice started choking up and Dave squeezed his hand to comfort him. “We started talking and he offered to give me a deal.”

“I was so upset that I hurt you and I had been struggling with cravings that I gave in and bought some. Ben had been yelling at me the whole time but I ignored him. The guy left and Ben started trying to convince me to not do it. He brought up my hard work, my road to sobriety, he even brought up you.” Klaus turned his head to look out the window. Dave saw a tear roll down his face.

“He had said you would be disappointed and it almost worked. I had told him I would throw it away and leave. As soon as he turned away though, I couldn’t help it. I was in so much pain and I didn’t care anymore. I just wanted to be numb.”

Klaus was full on sobbing now and Dave couldn’t handle it. He quickly moved over to the other side of the table and pulled Klaus into his shoulder. Klaus turned his head to muffle his cries into Dave’s shoulder while Dave reached up to play with his hair and mumbled encouraging words to him.

“What happened after?” Dave asked as Klaus calmed down.

“I yelled ‘sike’ at him and put the pills in his mouth. Ben turned around and before I could swallow them the started a swinging a motion. I didn’t think it would do anything but then his hand made contact with my cheek and sent the pulls flying.” Klaus let out a laugh as he recalled the time. “We looked like idiots as we stared at each other. We tried figuring out if it was me or him.”

“And then you guys came here?” Dave filled in. Klaus nodded his head.

“And then we came here.”

“Well, I’m proud of you.” Klaus’s head snapped up and he turned towards Dave.

“What?”

“You didn’t relapse,” Dave explained. “You had the option to take drugs because you were in pain, but you didn’t. And you found new powers.”

Klaus stared at him in shock. Dave was about to continue until he saw tears in Klaus’s eyes.

“Oh, babe, why are you crying?”

“Because you’re so fucking _nice_ ,” Klaus sobbed. “I actually run away, try to relapse, and send you on a hunt at three in the morning and you come to tell me that you’re proud?!”

“Because I am.”

“I _know!”_ Klaus took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was most likely embarrassed that he kept crying.

“I have one question,” Dave mumbled. “Why did you leave your bracelet at the house?”

“I didn’t want it to get stolen,” Klaus answered immediately. “I thought I would be on the street for a while and you could easily get a lot of money pawning that off.” Dave let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding. “Why?”

“I thought this was your way of breaking up with me.” Klaus’s eyes widened in horror. He reached forward and grabbed Dave’s hands.

“Davey, _no!_ I would never do that!”

“I wasn’t thinking,” Dave tried explaining.

“I love you, okay?” Dave looked at Klaus with a small smile on his face.

“I love you too.”

“Oh, I uh, should also tell you I pawned off my phone.” Klaus said uneasily.

“Why?”

“I wanted some money to help with rent or any bills this month.” Dave shook his head with a sigh.

He pulled Klaus into another side hug. Klaus tucked his head into Dave’s neck and Dave placed a small kiss on his forehead.

They would be okay.

\---

 

It’s been two weeks since Klaus quit his job. It’s also been two weeks since Ben punched him in the face while trying to relapse.

The two of them of been trying constantly to touch each other again, to make Ben corporal again, but to no avail.

“You can do it, babe,” Dave mumbled one night after another failed round of ‘training’ with Ben. “You just need to focus on what you were feeling.”

The thing is, Klaus doesn’t want to focus on what he was feeling. When Ben punched him, he was in so much emotional pain. He has spent the last few weeks trying to ignore those feelings, trying to forget those events. He also doesn't want to relive the thoughts that convinced him running away from his boyfriend was a good idea.

While trying to ignore these feelings and figure out why he was able to make Ben coerpal, and idea popped in his head. It was a stupid idea, an idea that may cause problems, but it was an idea nonetheless.

“Klaus, what are you doing?” he hear Ben ask.

Klaus was standing in the kitchen with pills in his hands—at least they looked like pills. What he had in his hands were the pills that inflate into tiny dinosaurs when they are placed in water. Dave bought them for Klaus when he went ona dollar store run because he knew it would entertain his boyfriend. Thankfully they work for another purpose.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Klaus laughed.

“Klaus,” Ben begged. “Please for the love of God, don’t do this.”

“Why not Ben?” Klaus asked. He was able to hold the facade very well after years of having the same conversation over and over. “It’s just two pills. It isn’t a big deal.”

“It _is_ a big deal!” Ben yelled. “First it’s two pills, then three, then four, and now you’re overdosing every night on heroine and booze!”

“You’re overreacting, Benny.”

“No Klaus, I’m not overreacting.” He’s not, he’s really not. Ben has been there through every relapse, every overdose, every part of Klaus’s drug addition. If Klaus wanted to relapse now—which he doesn’t—he wouldn’t be overreacting.

For now, Klaus had to keep up the act. “It’s fine Ben,” Klaus snapped one last time before moving to throw the pulls in his mouth.

They never made it in.

Klaus felt a hand grip his wrist with an iron grip, stopping his hand from reaching his mouth. Klaus snapped his head to Ben’s angry eyes with a beaming smile.

“It worked!” he cheered. Ben gave him a confused look.

“What worked?”

“I was thinking that if I pretend to take drugs, you would be able to stop me!”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because,” Klaus drew out. He reached his hand that Ben wasn’t holding and grabbed his bicep. He almost screamed in glee when when he didn’t pass through. “I don’t _want_ to relapse. I didn’t want to relapse when you decided me, so that means I’m subconsciously letting you stop me!”

Ben looked down at where he was still holding Klaus’s hand. He shook his head and let out a laugh.

“You—You did it, Klaus.”

“I did it!” he cheered. THe two brothers pulled each other into a tight hug while tears filled Klaus’s eyes. He can finally touch his brother!

“What’d you do?” they heard a third voice ask. They both turned their heads towards the entrance of the kitchen to see Peter standing there, work clothes on with a confused look on his face.

“Peter! You’re home!” Klaus laughed.

“Yes, I am.” He looked between the two men who were still in the hug, both afraid to let go. “Who is this?”

“Wait—” Ben started, but Klaus interrupted him.

“You can _see_ him?” Peter flinched back at Klaus’s screech.

“Of course I can see him,” Peter mumbled.

“I thought I could just make you corporeal,” Klaus gasped excitedly. “But you’re actually _visible_ too!”

“Dave is gonna be so happy for you!” Ben cheered back with the same enthusiasm.

“I should text him!” Klaus let go of Ben in a hurry to grab his phone from where ever he put it.

“You pawned off your phone, Klaus,” Ben reminded him.

“Wait, where the fuck did he go?” Peter gasped before Klaus could respond.

Klaus whipped around to look where Ben was standing when he moved. Klaus could still see him, but guessing on Peter’s horrified look, he was no longer corporal.

“Shit. He disappeared, didn’t he?”

“Klaus,” Peter drew out, “did you drug me? Am I high?”

“No, you’re not high.” Klaus stared at Ben with a sad, defeated look.

“Maybe it’s because you stopped focusing on me,” Ben supplied.  

“You need to tell me what’s going on,” Peter demanded. Klaus turned to him with the same sad look.

“You know my family, right?”

“Yeah? The Hargreeves, raised as the Umbrella Academy kids.”

“Do you know my power?”

“You can...see ghosts?” Klaus nodded his head.

“Yeah, well uh, I never searched the extent of my powers because I was afraid of the ghosts. I would take drugs to block them out.”

“But now you’ve been sober for—”

“Forty-six days. And that has brought attention to the fact that I might have more powers than I originally thought.”

Peter stared at Klaus in disbelief. He was always a good sport when Klaus had trouble or would talk to Ben, but this was something entirely different.

“So who was just here?”

“Ben.”

“Ben? Like, Ben that is always have and I have to watch out because he’ll be sitting in chairs?”

“Yeah,” Klaus laughed. “That Ben.”

“That’s awesome that you can do that, bitch!” Peter cheered in his own kind of way. “And if Ben doesn’t mind, I would totally be down to flirt with a ghost.”

“He’s straight,” Klaus said as Ben started laughing. Klaus knew he wouldn’t be upset. He had gotten a lot of compliments and relationship offers from both boys and girls growing up. “And I think aro?”

“Yeah,” Ben agreed.

“Damnit,” Peter cursed. He gave a shrug and turned to walk away. “Well, I tried. Back to being my lonely, gay self.”

“You’ll find someone,” Klaus called as Peter walked back to his room.

“When Putin legalizes gay marriage!”

Ben shook his head as Klaus laughed. His poor, gay idiots.

Ben loves them nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hope I'm not romanticizing any of this??? I know nothing on drug addiction so I'm trying to put that forward correctly, and I also am trying to give Klaus a certain type of anxiety??? Like he will fight and try to be fine, try to convince others he's fine, and he will argue and fight. I don't want it to come off as romanticizing so if it is please tell me!  
> Thank you spikepoppies for the kinda prompt? I know there is not a lot of Ben and Peter stuff but in the future there will be  
> Ben is aromantic now because of reasons.
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr!: igottoomuchwriting
> 
> (also fun fact: I keep putting my tumblr wrong in my descriptions. It is supposed to sound wrong)


End file.
